La vérité sort de la bouche des poivrots !
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Les amis de Neji sont prêts à tout pour lui faire admettre ses secrets...RomanceHumour, Tentenneji


Mmmh… Les one-shots me manquent ces derniers temps. En plus, vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié mes deux derniers ! Alors, je vais essayer d'en écrire un autre. Pour l'instant, c'est comme à chaque fois que je commence à écrire, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais raconter… Bah, on verra bien !

Tiens, une idée. Pourquoi pas un Neji/ Tenten ? Mon premier !

°°°°°

La vérité sort de la bouche des poivrots…

« Vous avez fait _quoi ?_ »

Tenten regardait, incrédule, ses meilleurs amis qui la dévisageaient en riant de bon cœur.

« Ben on a décidé que pour son anniversaire…

-Vous lui gâcheriez sa journée, quelle bonne idée ! Je te croyais plus malin, Lee !

-Pfff, Tenten, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser un peu…

-Et puis, il n'était pas obligé de relever mon défi !

-C'est ça, Gemma ! Tel que je te connais, tu as dû lui présenter ça comme une question d'honneur, et vu comme il est chatouilleux sur le sujet…

-N'empêche, il est fort, Hyûga ! J'ai cru que je serais saoul avant lui…

-Ca t'aurait fait les pieds !

-Pfff, t'es vieux jeu, Tenten-chan, on dit : tu l'aurais eu dans le…

-Oui, merci, on a compris l'idée… »

Tenten n'arrivait pas à le croire. TOUS les Junins, y compris Hinata, s'étaient ligués contre son ancien coéquipier, soit dit en passant, le toujours calme et raisonnable Neji Hyûga ? Pour le faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sous la table ? Non, attendez, ça allait trop loin, là… Il n'allait pas apprécier du tout quand il sortirait de sa cuite…

« Mais en fait, tu sais qu'il est très marrant quand il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ?

-Vous êtes vraiment des…

-Et qu'il raconte tous ses secrets à qui veut l'entendre ? »

Malgré elle, la jeune maître des armes de Konoha dressa l'oreille…

« Ses secrets ?

-Oui… Ca t'intéresse, on dirait ?

-Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste… Neji est toujours si mystérieux, alors…

-Eh ben pour l'instant, il ne l'est plus du tout, et il répondra tranquillement et avec un grand sourire béat à toutes les questions que tu lui poseras…

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-Tiens, tu as perdu ton air réprobateur tout à coup… »

Tenten força ses muscles du visage à se crisper à nouveau, tout en réfléchissant frénétiquement à un moyen de pouvoir poser ces questions qui la démangeaient depuis des années et auxquelles elle savait que c'était sa chance d'obtenir des réponses… et sans perdre sa dignité de fille raisonnable à qui ces pratiques honteuses déplaisaient singulièrement.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre avantage de son ami comme ça. Il fallait l'aider, au contraire.

« Bien sûr que non. Bon, je vais limiter les frais, et ramener Neji chez lui, vu que même sa cousine n'a pas l'air disposée à le faire. »

Elle sortit d'un pas décidé du terrain d'entraînement, et se dirigea vers Ichiraku, où semblait-il se trouvait le génie qui lui servait de partenaire d'entraînement.

« Ah ! Neji, te voilà, tu…

-Salut –hic- Tenten… Ca va bien ce soir…

-Moi oui, mais toi ça se discute !

-Tu es –hic- encore plus jolie que d'habitude… Tiens –hic- surtout quand tu rougis comme ça…

-Neji, viens, je te ramène chez toi, ça ne va pas du tout là…

-Non, t'inqu-hic-… T'inquiète pas, ça baigne dans l'huile…

-Dans le saké, oui ! Allez debout ! »

Elle força son ami complètement bourré (vous aurez compris à sa conversation) à se lever, et le soutint jusqu'à la sortie.

« Mettez-ça sur mon compte, on va quand même pas lui faire payer quelque chose qu'il regrettera toute sa vie… Bye… »

Pas de chance, la maison de la famille était de l'autre côté du village… En plus, avec tous ces gens qui les regardaient bizarrement dans la rue ! Génial… Mais c'est qu'il était lourd en plus !

Tout à coup, Neji se remit à parler :

« Tiens, Tenten, tu as vu la fille, là-bas ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui…

-Ben elle est pas jolie…

-Ah. Tant pis pour elle. Ecoute, continue à marcher, s'il te plaît…

-D'accord –hic- Tenten. Tout ce que tu voudras, Tenten. »

Il était plus accommodant que quand il était sobre. En longeant le lac, elle eut une idée géniale.

Pas question de le trimballer pendant tout le chemin.

Et, devant le regard médusé de plusieurs passants, elle attrapa Neji par le col de sa veste, et le balança dans l'eau.

Il faut toujours penser à l'imprévu.

En l'occurrence, que Neji essaierait de se rattraper à la première chose qu'il trouverait sous la main, c'est-à-dire, le bras de la jeune kunoichi.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut l'expression hilarde des spectateurs qui voyaient deux des ninjas les plus en vue du village barboter dans le lac comme des canards…

Attendez, deux des ninjas… ?

OU était Neji ? Ah le… Mais… Mais il coulait !

Maudissant sa plus mauvaise initiative de la journée, Tenten se précipita vers le shinobi et le tira hors de l'eau. Puis, elle s'assit sur la berge, jeta un regard mauvais aux civils qui riaient toujours au-dessus d'eux, et attendit que Neji reprenne ses esprits. Il était conscient, mais assis à regarder dans le vague, autant lui donner un petit moment pour récupérer…

Tout à coup, le jeune Hyûga secoua la tête, ses cheveux projetant de l'eau partout (mais au point où elle en était, ça ne sembla pas bien grave à Tenten), et la regarda d'un air perdu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? »

Décidément, l'eau froide n'avait pas été suffisante…

« Tu rentres d'une cuite pharamineuse et j'ai essayé de t'éclaircir les idées en te flanquant dans le lac.

-Moi, j'étais saoul ? Attends, tu rêves, là !

-Non mais écoutez qui parle… Tu as l'air complètement dans les vapes, et c'est moi qui rêve !

-Franchement, je me vois mal buvant du saké jusqu'à en tomber !

-Ah, tu te vois mal faire ça ? Alors, active ton Byakugan ! Maintenant que tu as l'air parfaitement remis et d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude, je te laisse rentrer par tes propres moyens ! Essaie de ne pas rentrer dans les lampadaires ! »

Et la jeune fille, agacée de la mauvaise foi de son ami, le planta là et rentra chez elle, d'où elle ne bougea plus de la journée.

Neji, lui, la regarda s'éloigner d'un air perplexe. Les souvenirs des heures précédentes lui revenaient peu à peu… Gemma qui le défiait de boire trois bols de saké de suite… Et ensuite… Oh, non ! C'était Yamanaka, qui l'avait possédé avec sa technique pour le faire accepter… Et elle l'avait fait boire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement bourré, et il s'était mis à parler à tort et à travers, et…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, c'était pas vrai…

La meilleure chose à faire, dans ces cas-là, c'est de rentrer chez soi attendre que son mal de tête passe…

°°°°°

Le lendemain :

« Hey, Tenten ! Alors, tu as entendu papoter Neji hier ? Il a continué à dire des trucs aussi… hmmm… Révélateurs ?

-Ca suffit, Gemma… Il n'a rien dit de spécial, de toutes façons, et je l'ai planté au bord du lac pour le laisser rentrer tout seul après que…

-Après que tu l'aies envoyé dans le lac. En le suivant de près. Je sais.

-Comment ça, tu sais ? Mais…

-Oh, tu sais, tout le village est au courant maintenant… Je dois dire que j'aurais bien aimé être là…

-Oui, eh ben, à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de courir très vite, parce que voilà Neji, et qu'il va encore moins apprécier que moi ! »

En effet, Neji venait de pénétrer dans le terrain d'entraînement, et son expression n'était pas particulièrement engageante.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Tenten, il ne se précipita pas sur Gemma pour le transformer en un tas de hachis, mais se dirigea droit sur elle, la prit par les épaules, et lui demanda d'un air presque paniqué :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, hier ? »

Tenten fut un peu étonnée de a question.

« Eh bien, rien de spécial, je crois… Tu n'étais pas très cohérent…

-Ah, permettez, s'immisça Gemma, il était très cohérent quand nous étions là… Il parlait sans arrêt d'une certaine jolie fille… »

Tenten dut retenir le jeune Hyûga pour éviter qu'il n'utilise les 64 poings du Hakke sur leur compagnon. A vrai dire, la conversation commençait à l'intéresser…

« Ah oui ?

-Non, n'écoute pas, il invente !

-Mais pas du tout… Il nous a fait le panégyrique d'une kunoichi de toute évidence très intéressante, et qu'il tient en haute estime, si ce n'est plus… »

Là, pour le coup, il n'y eut pas moyen de retenir Neji, et Gemma dut quitter en urgence le terrain (prétextant qu'il avait du lait sur le feu) pour éviter d'être trucidé violemment.

Quand Neji se retourna, il se trouva face au sourire moqueur de sa coéquipière, qui le regardait d'un air railleur.

« Alooors, Neji ? »

De deux choses l'une. Ou elle laissait tomber, parce que franchement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre son ami dire qu'il était amoureux d'une kunoichi plus forte et plus brillante qu'elle, mais dans ce cas-là, ça serait suspect, et peut-être Neji se mettrait-il à poser des questions à son tour, ou elle lui cassait les pieds à n'e plus finir, en espérant qu'il ne dirait pas un mot.

C'était plus sûr, évidemment. Il restait toujours le risque qu'il lui révèle quelque chose, mais plutôt ça qu'il vienne lui poser des questions gênantes…

« Alooors, Neji ? »

_Bon, et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Je suis Gemma et je le tue ?_

Ca lui sembla une bonne idée, et il s'apprêta à fausser compagnie à Tenten pour courir après le Junin, quand une voix retentit sur le terrain.

« Etant prudent, je me suis assuré que vous ne pourriez pas trouver d'où vient ma voix, et je vous suggère de ne pas trop fouiller le terrain si vous tenez à la vie… »

Gemma ! Furieux, Neji bondit en avant pour le trouver, mais une volée de kunaïs brisa son élan, et il dut reculer pour éviter d'être haché en morceaux. Il songea à traverser le terrain en maintenant son tourbillon divin, mais il savait qu'il devrait le relâcher à un moment où à un autre, et que de toutes façons, il finirait lardé de shurikens.

Ce qui ne le tentait pas outre mesure.

Fulminant intérieurement, il se força à garder un air impassible pendant le petit discours qui suivit (et rata lamentablement)

« C'est gentil, Neji, d'illustrer mes propos… Bien. Je vous signale charitablement que je ne vous laisserai pas en paix avant d'avoir tout raconté de tes discours d'hier soir, Neji…

-QUOI ?

-Allons-y gaiement ! »

_Flashback :_

_«-hic- Bon, z-alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, hein ? –hic-_

_-Dites donc, il tient bien le saké…_

_-Oui, mais là, c'est bon, il est cuit._

_-Moi ? z-ivre ? Vous plaisantez, voyons ? Je suis pas z-ivre du tout, la preuve c'est que je me souviens parfaitement bien de… de…_

_-De quoi ?_

_-De…_

_-Bon, il est ivre. Alors, Neji ! Qu'est ce que tu as de beau à nous raconter ?_

_-Ben ri-hic-rien… Dites, z'avez pas vu Tenten ? –hic »_

_Les amis encore sobres se regardèrent d'un air entendu._

_« Elle n'est pas là… Pourquoi, tu veux la voir ?_

_-Ah ben voui, hic, elle est joli Tenten… Et gentille… Et je l'aime bien…_

_-Ah ! s'exclama sa cousine, tu l'aimes bien ?_

_-Zexzactement ! Je l'adore ! Quand je serai grand je vais l'épouser ! hic ! »_

Fin du flashback.

Neji se tenait avec une main sur la figure, songeant sérieusement à aller faire le tour du monde sur les mains pour se punir de sa stupidité. Depuis quand racontait-il des trucs pareils, même complètement saoul ?

« Evidemment, il était saoul… Ca ne veut rien dire…

-Oh, détrompe-toi, Tenten ! Ecoute ça pour voir… Enfin, dès que ma partenaire aura commis son méfait. »

Derrière lui, Neji entendit une voix qui le hélait.

« Hey, Neji ? »

Il se retourna, trop effondré pour être bien méfiant, et se retrouva face à Ino Yamanaka, qui en profita pour lui coller une sorte de patch sur le bras.

« A la revoyure ! »

Le jeune homme resta les sourcils froncés à regarder le patch sur son bras, et commença à se sentir un peu vaporeux. Pressentant le danger, il s'empressa de l'arracher, mais Ino lui sourit (ayant respecté une bonne distance de sécurité) :

« Trop tard, c'est à effet rapide ! »

Neji se retourna vers l'endroit d'où il supposait (complètement aléatoirement) que venait la voix de Gemma, et s'énerva :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saleté ?

-Hm ? Oh. Juste un petit patch de sérum de vérité…

-QUOI ?

-D'ailleurs, il ne va pas tarder à entrer en action. J'espère que tu écoutes bien, Tenten… »

_Bon, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, s'il fait des révélations, je n'y serai pour rien, moi…_ Raisonna la jeune fille en tendant l'oreille.

« Alors, Neji… Dis la vérité. Que penses-tu de Tenten ? »

_C'est une excellente amie et c'est une parfaite équipière. C'est tout._

« Elle est extraordinaire. Belle, intelligente, puissante… »

Il s'entendit avec terreur énumérer les qualités de la kunoichi au lieu de s'en tenir à la version qu'il avait prévu… Tenten le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« D'accord. Et est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu disais, hier ? Que tu l'épouserais « quand tu serais grand (sachant que tu as 21 ans…) ? »

_Non, je ne savais pas ce que je disais._

« Bien sûr. Je l'aime, seulement je n'ai jamais osé la demander en mariage… »

Là, c'était la fin… Il venait de résumer excessivement clairement ce qu'il cachait avec soin depuis des années…

Oh, et puis zut. Tant qu'à faire…

Il se tourna vers Tenten, qui avait un regard incrédule mais ravi, et lui lança :

« Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai plus grand-chose à cacher maintenant, et tant que j'y suis, autant faire ça quand j'en ai le courage… Ou la stupidité, peut-être. Tenten, tu as bien compris ce que Gemma, qui ne survivra pas à notre prochaine rencontre, vient de me forcer à dire, alors ne te moque pas de moi, et dis-moi franchement si tu accepterais une demande en mariage dans les formes ou non. »

Tenten réfléchit un moment, puis répondit :

« Essaie, pour voir !

-Hein ?

-Essaie ! »

Gemma se sentait un peu vexé de n'être plus le centre d'attention, mais il décida de laisser faire. D'abord, autant ne pas aggraver son cas auprès de l'Hyûga, il pourrait vraiment se fâcher. Et personne n'avait envie de se retrouver face à Neji en rogne…

Neji, lui, essayait de se sortir d'un problème épineux.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en ce qui concernait les demandes en mariage…

« Euh… Tenten, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Tu as des progrès à faire, répondit-elle, critique. C'est trop sec, réessaie. »

Neji ferma ses yeux couleurs de perle, et obtempéra.

« Bien. Tenten, je t'aime, et j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme.

-Il y a du progrès, mais ce n'est pas très original… Allez, encore une fois !

-_Grrrr…_ Melle la maître d'armes de Konoha, je serais très honoré, si…

-Ah là là ! Beaucoup trop formel ! Tu ne peux pas… »

Visiblement, non, Neji ne pouvait pas, car il décida de simplifier le problème en la prenant par les épaules, mais cette fois-ce pas pour lui crier dessus. Plutôt pour l'embrasser…

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, lorsqu'il la laissa enfin aller, elle éclata de rire :

« Tu vois, ça, c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

Neji lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors, ta réponse ?

-Serais-tu complètement bouché ? Bien sûr que oui ! »

En la voyant sauter au cou de son petit amis et futur époux de fraîche date (c'est que tout allait très vite avec ces deux là. Enfin, il leur avait quand même fallu des années…), Gemma se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, Neji ne lui en voudrait pas tant que ça… Ce qui était son seul espoir de finir la journée vivant, d'ailleurs !

Owari

Et voilà… Je ne suis pas trop sure de si c'est bon ou pas. Soyez gentils, et laissez moi une review bien critique que je puisse cerner ce qui ne va pas.

Merci !

Takara Hatake


End file.
